1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method capable of reducing differences in color between regions where normal pixels are arranged and regions where phase difference pixels are arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology used in auto focus, where phase difference pixels for detecting phase difference are arranged on part of an image sensor, phase difference information is acquired from these phase difference pixels, and a defocus amount for an imaging optical system is calculated, is commonplace. On the other hand, as a general characteristic of an image sensor, a phenomenon where there is charge leakage to adjacent pixels (called crosstalk) is known. Charge amount of image sensor crosstalk is substantially proportional to the amount of incident light on the pixels, but phase difference pixels receive less incident light compared to normal pixels, and so crosstalk is less than that for normal pixels.
Therefore, when shooting subjects of the same color, the color will be different in regions where normal pixels are arranged and regions where phase difference pixels are arranged. In order to solve this problem, an imaging device has been proposed in which amount of crosstalk is estimated from phase difference pixels around a noted pixel (normal pixel), and correction is performed for the noted pixel value (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,232).